


В парке

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Иногда Кэра воображала, что может чувствовать. Она может чувствовать эмоции, но никогда не ощутит солнечного тепла на своей коже и в своей душе. Хотя, возможно, когда-нибудь у неё получится…





	В парке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Park || Kinda Kara x Luther || DBH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470829) by [PeriwinklePB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB). 

Тёплый свет пробивался сквозь густую листву высоких деревьев, пробуждая живых существ. Птицы защебетали, распушив перья и приготовившись к долгому дню, посвящённому поиску семян и другой пищи для кормления птенцов. Прекрасные цветы радовали глаз, повернувшись к лучам и поглощая свет. И только сверчки спрятались в тени, спасаясь от поднимавшегося солнца.

Кэра хотела почувствовать это тепло. Тепло солнца. Она сама хотела превратиться в цветок или птицу и просыпаться от нежного прикосновения света, но она была андроидом, пусть даже счастливым и довольным жизнью. Она находилась в Канаде с любимыми, у её семьи был дом и хорошие друзья. В Америке андроиды совсем недавно стали свободными благодаря Иерихону, им больше не нужно было скрываться в страхе за свою жизнь. Иногда Кэра воображала, что может _чувствовать_. Она может чувствовать эмоции, но никогда не ощутит солнечного тепла на своей коже и в своей душе. Хотя, возможно, когда-нибудь у неё получится…

— Кэра! — женщина вздрогнула, услышав внезапный крик. Она обернулась и вспомнила, зачем пришла сюда. В нескольких метрах от неё стояли Лютер и Алиса. Кэра спешно подошла к ним, цокая каблуками по тротуару. Алиса улыбнулась и протянула ей свободную руку, и андроиды все вместе продолжили путь.

Никто ничего не говорил, не желая прерывать редкие звуки природы. Для выходцев из крупного и шумного Детройта здешняя атмосфера с шелестом листьев и чириканьем птиц была подобна волшебной музыке, ласкающей уши. Детройт разросся слишком быстро, небоскрёбы вытеснили и без того немногочисленные детские площадки и парки. Кэра с Алисой жили в трущобах города, а Лютер и вовсе был заключён в четырёх стенах адского поместья. Никто из них прежде не мог насладиться чудесной природой, но теперь всё изменилось. Парк, в котором они находились, был большим и немноголюдным, а также в нём была детская площадка, к которой и направлялись андроиды.

Кэра поняла, что они уже близко, когда послышались весёлые детские голоса. Алиса в нетерпении засуетилась, готовая сорваться с места и присоединиться к игре. Лютер и Кэра улыбнулись. Они повернули за угол и увидели площадку. Алиса тут же отпустила руки родителей и помчалась к ярко-оранжевой лестнице, соединённой с большим игровым комплексом. Кэра и Лютер остановились неподалёку и просто наблюдали за девочкой. Затем они отыскали старую деревянную скамью, чтобы присесть и оттуда следить за дочерью. Увы, Кэра ничего не могла с собой поделать и всегда страшно беспокоилась, если Алисы не было рядом. И сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Кэра хмурилась, напряжённо думая о том, что случится, если местные узнают в них андроидов.

_Они возненавидят нас… Если Алиса упадёт, и у неё не будет крови, другие дети поймут, что она не человек… Андроиды больше не рабы, но никто не отменял расизма…_

В голову ей приходили лишь худшие варианты развития событий. Кэра потёрла виски и встрепенулась, почувствовав большую ладонь на своей спине. Женщина повернула голову и увидела, как Лютер, наклонившись, с волнением всматривался в её лицо.

— Всё в порядке, Кэра? Выглядишь расстроенной, — произнёс Лютер, нахмурив брови. Кэра неуверенно улыбнулась.

— Ничего. Я просто задумалась, — Лютер бросил на неё недоверчивый взгляд, — я… извини, что заставила волноваться, но я не могу перестать думать о…

— О переезде? — она кивнула. — Кэра, нам никто не навредит. Мы такие же свободные граждане, как и люди. Тебе нечего бояться.

— Я не хочу, чтобы они причиняли боль Алисе… — наконец призналась Кэра, и внезапно ей показалось, что вокруг стало тише. Мир словно замер. Птицы замолчали, приглушилась болтовня случайных прохожих. Слишком тихо. В этот момент Кэра пожалела о сказанном.

Лютер же понимающе посмотрел на неё и нежно взял за руку.

— Я тоже.

Кэра удивлённо вскинула брови.

— Но мы защитим её.

Кэра взглянула на Лютера и расплылась в улыбке. Мужчина откинулся на спинку скамьи и крепко обнял Кэру, уткнувшуюся лицом в его грудь. Руки женщины были слишком короткими, чтобы обхватить тело андроида, но она старалась изо всех сил. Через несколько секунд они отпустили друг друга. Кэра чувствовала себя намного лучше. Они вновь обратили внимание на площадку, но ни на лестнице, ни в игровом комплексе Алисы не было. Кэра перевела взгляд чуть дальше и с облегчением улыбнулась, увидев, как дочь общалась с другой девочкой. Поняв, что Алиса находится в безопасности, Кэра закрыла глаза и расслабилась. Негативные мысли исчезли, уступив место приятному щебетанию птиц и детскому смеху.

— Мама! Папа! — Кэра открыла глаза и увидела Алису, которая уже стояла перед ней и Лютером, широко улыбаясь.

— Хочешь домой, милая? — спросила Кэра, и Алиса утвердительно кивнула в ответ.

— Тебе было весело? — поинтересовался Лютер, поднявшись. Алиса снова кивнула.

— Я познакомилась с девочкой по имени Мерседес. Мы обсуждали любимые книжки. Но ей нужно было уходить, поэтому я подумала, что и мы тоже можем вернуться домой, — Алиса взяла Лютера и Кэру за руки.

— Конечно, родная, пойдём домой.

— Ура! — Роуз говорила, что у неё есть тесто, и мы могли бы испечь кексы. Я знаю, что мы их не едим, но ведь готовить — это весело!

Кэра и Лютер обменялись счастливыми взглядами. Они защитят свою дочь. Они уверены.


End file.
